fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Longbow
The Longbow (Japanese: ) is a Bow that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem series. This bow is one that uniquely possesses a range of 2-3 as opposed to the usual 2, at the cost of significantly lowered Might and Accuracy. In Radiant Dawn, three variants of the Longbow exist: Iron Longbows, Steel Longbows and Silver Longbows. The unique attribute of these bows essentially becomes redundant when a Sniper promotes into a Marksman, a class that permits relevant units to target enemies up to a maximum range of three spaces. In Path of Radiance, Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem, the Longbow is locked to the Archer class-line, while other iterations of the weapon can be wielded by any bow-wielder, provided that he/she boasts at least a D rank in Bow mastery. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Stats = Bow |2 |70% |0 |2~4 |4 |Teaches Anti-Fliers, Encloser }} |-|Forging = Item Locations Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Steal |Lobos (Ch. 3) • Bandol (Ch. 5) • Truman (Ch. 6) |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Visit |M26-1 - Village |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Armoury |Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventory |'Eliwood/Hector's Story:' Rath |- |Dropped |'Hector's Story:' Sealen *Only if unequipped |- |Armories |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 29x '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 31x |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Armories |Narube River • Rausten Court |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Enemy Archer (Ch. 8) • Norris (Ch. 13) • Enemy Sniper (Ch. 23) |- |Armories (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 12 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 26 |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Treasure |Ch. 17x - Chest • Ch. 20x - Chest |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 17 |- |Armoury |Online Shop |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Sniper (Ch. 20x) |- |Armoury |Online Shop |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 13 • Ch. 20 |- |Armoury |Garden of Giants |- |Merchants |Plegia Castle • The Dragon's Table |- |SpotPass |Ike • Pr. Marth • Julia • Mareeta • Zephiel |- |Renown |Acquire 720 Renown points in order to obtain the Longbow through this method. |} Etymology The Longbow was originally employed by England during the Hundred Years' War with France. England won early victories during the Hundred Years' War, a fact that can be attributed to the superior arsenal that she outfitted her troops, among which includes the Longbow, a weapon that permitted one to shoot targets over longer distances. Gallery File:Longbow_concept.png|Concept art of the Longbow from ''Path of Radiance. File:Long Bow (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Long Bow from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE9 Longbow.jpg|Rolf wielding the Longbow in Path of Radiance. File:Longbow (FE13).png|Noire wielding the Longbow in Awakening. File:Longbow Quiver (FE13).png|The quiver of the Longbow, as it is depicted attached to Noire's back in Awakening. Category:Long Range Weapons